It Makes the World Go 'Round
by littlegirlgonemad
Summary: But Fred Weasley's death is the one that hurts him most. And not just because he's his namesake... Fred Weasley II
1. Lucy Weasley

**Lucy Weasley**

**Challenge: Ten to One Challenge, HPFC**

**Character: Lucy Weasley**

**Prompt: Pauses**

**Writing Style: Drabble**

Audrey looks into her daughter's eyes. And she sees Percy's shy smile.

Percy smiles at his toothless infant, and sees Audrey's deep brown eyes.

And they watch her grow.

The thin, reddish curls transform into lustrous copper ringlets, cascading down her back. Her eyes grow rounder and more curious with every year that passes, and Percy's proud that she wants to be a research witch like her Mum. She asks the most childishly profound questions, and they chuckle at her philosophising, while she glares at them, affronted. And then, minutes later, she's pouring over a thick, musty book, with her Aunt Hermione at her side. Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry soon pull her off for Quidditch, before she's given up to Uncle George and his pranks.

And she always finds time to laugh, and smile; oblivious to the fact that the world pauses to watch her, glad for the light she brings.

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first challenge, as well as my first time writing Lucy Weasley.**

**Do Review! (10 chapters to come)**


	2. Lily Luna Potter

**Lily Luna Potter**

**Challenge: Ten to One Challenge, HPFC**

**Character: Lily Luna Potter**

**Prompt: Affront**

**Writing Style: Drabble**

Little girl, you're too young right now. It's too early for you to leave. You have to mature some more; your powers have to strengthen. And then you can go.

Don't take it as a personal affront when they say you can't go just yet; wait a while and your time shall come. And then, little girl, you will come into your own and people will notice you for who _you_ are. Not whose daughter, whose niece, whose cousin, whose sister. You will be your own person- unique and magical.

And people will love you for it.

**Author's Note: Wow! I really like writing this challenge!**

**As always, please review!**


	3. Albus Severus Potter

**Albus Severus Potter**

**Challenge: Ten to One Challenge, HPFC**

**Character: Albus Severus Potter**

**Prompt: Run**

**Writing Style: Drabble**

His Dad is the most influential man in his life. He inspires him so much. His silent pride. His skill on the Quidditch Pitch. His Gryffindor bravery. His Gryffindor loyalty. His trust in his friends and family. And most of all, his capacity to love.

That's what leads him to Dad when he falls in love. He knows that his whole family will support his love for that girl, but he needs to know that he's doing the right thing. From his Dad. He wants his Dad's reassurance and blessings.

He also needs to run his plan past Dad- if Dad approves, then he'll go through with it. He'll ask _her_ to be a part of his life.

He just hopes that Dad will always be there for him- with his advice, with his stories and with his love.

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at even writing about Harry, and if I've failed miserably I give you full authority to send me a Howler or two. I wouldn't welcome cursed hats or undiluted Bubotuber pus, though.**

**Review please!**


	4. Scorpius Malfoy

**Scorpius Malfoy**

**Challenge: Ten to One Challenge, HPFC**

**Character: Scorpius Malfoy**

**Prompt: Experience**

**Writing Style: Drabble/One Shot**

Scorpius Malfoy had no prior experience flying a broom. His Mum and Dad had tried coaxing and cajoling him onto one when he was seven, but he'd thrown one of his exceedingly rare tantrums and they dropped the matter.

The first time he did get on a broom was first year, and only after the majority of the class had already mounted their brooms, flown a bit and then landed unscathed. He muttered '_Up!__' _and to his surprise the broom flew into his hand. He was shocked, as none of his classmates other than Rose Weasley and Albus Potter had managed to get the brooms to rise on their first attempts.

Encouraged he got on the broom and lifted off the ground and rose higher and higher into the air. And to his shock, _he__actually__liked__the__feeling!_

He looked down and found the class gaping at him. But he remembers only one face- Rose Weasley gazing up at him, clearly impressed.

It was also after this class that she and he became best friends.

And now looking back, maybe that's why on their first wedding anniversary he asked to accompany him on a fly around the Malfoy Manor.

**Author's Note: though this challenge doesn't require romantic pairings, I couldn't resist writing the Scorpius one with Rose in it. Any guesses why?**

**Tell me in a review!**


	5. Fred Weasley II

**Fred Weasley II**

**Challenge: Ten to One Challenge, HPFC**

**Character: Fred Weasley II**

**Prompt: Fatality(ies)**

**Writing Style: Drabble**

As with every war, the last one too, had more than its fair share of fatalities- Teddy's parents, the Creevey brothers, Mad-Eye Moody and countless others.

But Fred Weasley's death is the one that hurts him most. And not just because he's his namesake.

Little Fred wishes that Uncle Fred hadn't died, that he was still around, that he'd gotten a chance to know him, that he could have learnt the tricks of the trade from him and Dad.

But most of all, he wishes that Uncle Fred hadn't died in the war because of the sorrow that crosses his Dad's face every time he looks at him. And Fred knows that it's because Dad feels torn inside, hollow. And it's because he looks so much like Uncle Fred.

He would apologise to Dad for being a constant painful reminder of the absence, but somehow, he senses that Dad is proud of him- that he looks more like Uncle Fred every day, that his pranks become better with every scheme.

And somehow, that's what comforts him, and delivers him from the sorrow he feels over the death of a man he never knew… but at the same time knew intimately.

**Author's Note: Review please!**

**Also, this may be the last update you get of this story for the next six to seven weeks- I have my exams coming up, and I don't want to work on FanFiction when half my mind is stressing on the exams. Thanks you all for your wonderfully kind reviews and feedback, and I hope you won't forget me in the coming weeks. **

**Love,**

**~littlegirlgonemad~**

**p.s. I haven't abandoned any of the fics, they will all be updated starting December 16th **


End file.
